


All Those Colours Of Yours

by Twykad



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Colours, Drabble, Fluff, Jace is beautiful, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Simon-centric, short fic, simon loves watching Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Jimon Week!↳ day 3: ColoursSimon loved admiring Jace, and he loved thinking in colours





	

            Simon loved admiring Jace. Especially in the morning, when the latter didn’t complain about being stared at and was just lazily looking back at him with a thin yet loving smile. Morning Jace was very different from regular Jace. Simon was surprised at first, the morning after the first night they had spent together; he had expected a lot of teasing and maybe a little cockiness, only to find himself wrapped in warm embraces and soft kisses.

            Simon loved admiring Jace, it wasn’t just because of the muscles (though it certainly played a role) but more importantly because of the colours he wore. He had never told Jace that, to avoid being called stupid, because it _did_ make him feel a little ridiculous sometimes. But he just couldn’t resist. Simon loved thinking in colours.

           

The light colour of his skin, only slightly tanned from their recent trip on the coast of California. It looked beautiful on him, and the proud look on Jace’s face when people compliented him never failed to make Simon smile.

Black, in his gracious tattoos, running all over his body, contrasting so perfectly with his fair skin.  

            The gold of his hair, Simon didn’t have words for it. The way the sun seemed to let itself get caught in it, shinning brightly.

            The pink of his lips, almost red after they kissed. It was delightful.

           

            But what Simon preferred was his eyes. They weren’t of the same colour, and it was the first thing Simon had noticed when they had met two years ago.

            One was a unique shade of _blue_ , the one linking the sky to the ocean. You can’t really say which the colour most resembles to, but you catch yourself staring, quite confused and unable to take your eyes off it because of how breathtakingly beautiful it is. A strike of brown was shading the other one as if the earth was trying to claim a part of him and his eyes. 

             

            Jace was _all_ colours. He was the sun and the sky, the sea and the earth. And as he gently pulled Simon up to kiss him with a smile, Simon knew it: Jace was also all _love_.

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are loved


End file.
